


You're Like a Drug That's Killing Me

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers smut week [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, BDSM, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Jealous Steve Rogers, Possessive Steve Rogers, Romanogers Smut Week, Rough Sex, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sub Natasha Romanov, prompt: jealous/possessive, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers2k16 smut week, some fluff at the end, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just because he was a good man doesn’t mean he liked to share</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Like a Drug That's Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, smut, smut, did I mention smut???
> 
> This one was a bit toughie because I didn’t know if I wanted to write a jealous/possessive Nat or Steve, but I had two other one-shots with her topping (most of the time) so I decided to let Steve have some fun now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

_Prompt: jealous/possessive_

On contrary Captain America wasn’t that good of a man, who should we say Steve Rogers. Sure it was his pure heart and his morals that made Captain America, but Steve Rogers was a completely different story. He was a person born in the 40s and had a filthy mouth that had a knack for spewing our curse words left and right, regardless if they were in English or not. Sure Steve gave a damn about what people thought of him but behind closed doors he could give two shits.

One thing for certain was Steve was still a man, and he didn’t like it when people tend to touch things that were his. He was possessive of his bikes and his Captain America gear. Though one thing for certain when it came to a certain red head, Steve was downright extremely possessive of her. When he and Natasha had started dating, he hated it when she had to do missions that involved her seducing their targets. He hated seeing those men put their grubby fingers on what was his. It made him mad and searing with pure anger and rage.

To make matters worse?

His long lost best friend could remember vivid details of the relationship he had with the master spy during the time he was brainwashed. That hit Steve hard that his now girlfriend and his best friend were together, regardless that Bucky was brainwashed. While he was grateful for Bucky remembering things, on the inside Steve was roaring with rage and jealousy that his best friend was in love with his girl. Steve thought he was lucky when he and Natasha began to date, that she was the one girl that wouldn’t fall for Bucky’s charm, but no he was her trainer in the Red Room and her ex-lover. Every time he saw the two talk and laugh in Russia, Steve had to walk away and lock himself in the gym, of course Tony yelled at him for destroying all the sparring robots and punching bags. With one heated glare the genius billionaire shut his trap and mumbled about creating robots that would stand an angsty super soldier.

Everyone noticed the change in Steve and it began to worry them all. Each time they finished debriefing for a mission, he was the first one out and onto the quinjet. Not to mention he stopped hanging around the team for some R&R. Natasha was the one worried about Steve’s behavior the most. Every time she tried to approach him, he managed to stay away from her, it was more difficult when he moved out of their shared suite. It pained Natasha to see her lover avoiding her like she had some sort of disease.

_“He’s jealous,” Sam crossed his arms._

_“What do you mean Steve’s jealous?” Natasha raised a brow._

_He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I cornered him one day asking what was going on. All I could see was anger, rage, and jealousy in his eyes as he told me to ‘fuck off’.” Sam looked at Natasha. “Whatever happened between you two, you both better get this straightened out.”_

_“How am I supposed to know when he started acting this way?”_

_Sam raised a brow, “Seriously, it was when Barnes started calling you Natalia, the same name Steve always called you_ affectionately _.”_

_“I always took Steve as a punk and a shithead, but jealous? That’s a new one,” Bucky said as he sat down on the spot next to her on the couch._

_Natasha let out a sigh, “I know, but what we had Yasha, that was years ago and I..”_

_The ex-assassin raised his metal hand, “I understand, but you’re going to get through that stubborn head of his.” Bucky shook his head. “Sometimes that guy always does things without thinking.”_

* * *

 

Natasha looked at the dress before her, it was a little red number she had worn on their third date that was when she had taken Steve’s virginity. Hopefully by wearing this dress that she could show Steve that he meant a lot to her and not the pas relationship she had with Bucky.

* * *

 

Steve looked at his watch as he waited, Natasha was about twenty minutes late for their date. He didn’t know where they stood anymore after Bucky’s return, the blond wanted desperately not to hate his best friend for being with his girl. Steve understood that Bucky wasn’t truly Bucky at that time, but still it angered him to know that they were something.

“This better not be a waste of my time,” he grumbled under his breath, he was grateful that Thor had left him a barrel of Asgardian mead for him in his room so he could get shit faced.

“I’m hoping that it won’t be,” looking up his eyes widened. Natasha was wearing a stunning red dress that hugged her curves perfectly, with a low dip that showed off her cleavage alongside a slit on the side to show off her toned legs. Her red hair done in loose curls, “Sorry for the wait.”

“It’s whatever,” she winced at the tone of his voice.

Once they were seated by their hostess, Steve couldn’t help but scowl at the sight of their waiter flirting with the red head. He made sure not to grip the glass of wine in his hands as his right hand fisted his suite pants. Dinner was a much quiet affair as there was barely any small talk going on with only Natasha trying to start a conversation, Steve barely said anything as he just grunted and muttered ‘whatever’ each time she spoke.

“Steve, please talk to me.”

“I don’t want to,” he downed a glass of whiskey he ordered.

The band began to play a slow jazz song and couples were getting up to dance. Natasha got up and tugged at his sleeve.

“Come on soldier, let’s dance,” she smiled.

Steve glared at her, “No, why don’t you ask _Yasha_ to take you out and dance. Or better yet, why don’t you go back to him and fuck each other’s brains out,” he spat at her.

Natasha winced at his cold words but returned his glare with one of her own. “Fine, I’ll find someone else to dance with me.”

The super soldier grumbled and crossed his chest as he watched her go onto the dancefloor. He was seething with anger as he watched their waiter approach her.

“I see your boyfriend wants nothing to do with you,” he wasn’t a bad looking young man, fairly decent build with slick back hair. “He’s a fool for not wanting to dance with you.”

“Trust me, he’s being a spoiled brat right now,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, “to think I wore this dress all for him.”

The young man chuckled, “Well don’t want to let it go all to waste,” he placed a hand on her shoulder and another on her back.

Steve watched them intently and gave off a low growl as he watched the punk move his hand from her waist to the small of her back.

“You better do something,” he looked over his shoulder and saw an older man grin at him, “you look like you’re about to burn the kid to death with your eyes.”

“And if I don’t?”

The other man laughed, “I’m sure there are plenty of other men willing to take your pretty lady home.”

Steve took a quick scan around the area and noticed other men looking at his girl with hunger in their eyes.

* * *

 

“I’m impressed, a young man like you at the top of his class in Harvard no less.”

The young man blushed, “I try my best to appease my parents.”

“Excuse me,” the two turned and found a pair of stormy blue eyes looking at them, “I believe your still on the clock,” he gave a dangerous tone in his voice.

The Harvard student blushed again and scampered off. Steve took his place and wrapped his arms possessively around the spy’s waist.

“Changed your mind?”

Steve leaned down and whispered hotly in her ear, “I don’t like it when other men touch my things.”

He dragged her away from the dancefloor and left a hefty amount of money on their table to pay for their dinner and left their waiter a shit ton of tip money. Steve dragged her into his Cadillac CTS V and sped through the streets and back to Avengers Tower. He made sure that they went directly to his floor, once they reached, the super soldier had her legs wrapped around his waist as they engaged in a heated kiss.

Her fingers dug into his hair as their tongues dueled one another, she moaned as his tongue licked the roof of her mouth. Somehow they managed to navigate to his room where he dropped her on the bed so her legs where hanging off the edge. Natasha moaned softly as he placed soft kisses on her leg as he took off her high heels, she watched him take off her stocking as he kissed the soft skin underneath. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the middle of his bed and hurriedly took his shoes and socks off. Before Natasha could do anything, he pulled out a small remote from his pants pocket and pressed a button, chains came out from the wall his bedroom and the cuffs linked around her wrists.

“Automatic handcuffs with chains?” She raised a brow.

His face was completely emotionless, “To keep my _pets_ chained so they don’t run off.”

“I never abandoned you Steve.”

“Shut it Romanoff,” he growled.

She yelped as he ripped that red dress off and his pupils dilated immediately when he saw what she was wearing underneath. It was black lacy lingerie with red trimmings on it, Steve felt himself getting extremely aroused.

“You planned this didn’t you?”

Natasha smirked, “Couldn’t let you have all the fun now can I?”

“Present for me or for Yasha? Actually don’t answer that because I don’t want to fucking know.”

The red head arched her back as she felt his lips on her toned stomach, he pulled her bra down and savagely attack her breast, with her left one in his mouth, his right hand squeezed and tugged on the twin harshly. She gritted her teeth as her body was experiencing both pain and pleasure. The spy knew when Steve became angry that it would lead to angry sex, but this wasn’t anger, this was pure rage and jealousy, and it made him more animalistic. She stifled a cry as his teeth scrapped her hardened teat and bit her bottom lip as he bit down harshly. His mouth was leaving bit marks all over her body, marking her so she knew who she belonged to.

“You want to know what I’m going to do,” he spoke harshly in her ear as he tugged her hair, “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t remember any of the other men you’ve slept with. That it’ll be my cock you’ll beg for and want and need. Only my cock will satisfy your needs. Understood,” he growled. Before Natasha could speak, she found her mouth being stuffed with a ball gag.

He got off the bed so he was standing across from her, the jacket was the first to go alongside the tie was thrown to the side. Natasha watched with hungry eyes as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and dropping it on the floor, only his white tank top was left on but instead of take it off he ripped it off into two pieces. The red head could feel herself getting wet at the sight, her eyes trailed down his trail of hair as he brought his hands to his pants. Unbuckling his belt, Steve got out of his suite pants and chucked them on the other side of the room so he was in his dark blue boxer briefs. She was getting extremely turned on at the sight, his powerful chest heaving and sweat was dripping down his body, she squirmed as she saw the enormous bulge his underwear was failing to hide.

“You’ve been a naughty girl,” he purred, “allowing other guys to touch you. You should know only I’m allowed to touch you.” She watched him move to the drawer that was on her right. “You’re master isn’t happy with your recent actions,” he placed a collar around her neck. “Now you’re going to pay the price.”

She watched as he ripped her thong off leaving her bare and naked, save for the bra that was under her breasts. Steve brought his head towards her dripping entrance and inhaled her scent. He dove in and began to eat her out like a starved wolf, his tongue licking every corner of her pussy. She moaned through the gag as she felt his skilled tongue pleasure her, wanting to grind against his face but couldn’t due to the tight steel grip he had on her hips. Before she could come, he pulled away and could see the anger in his eyes again.

“You don’t get to come unless I tell you too, got that,” he snarled, Natasha nodded her head.

Her green eyes darkened as he stood up in front of her, both feet placed on the sides of her body, and ripped his boxer briefs off. His cock was raging hard with glorious amount of his come dripping from the tip. Steve grinned wildly at her reaction.

He cupped his balls with his left hand and stroke his cock with his right, “I bet you want my cock don’t you?” He straddled her stomach and waved his cock in his hand in front of her face. “You want my cock don’t you? My cock and no one else’s, am I right?” The spy nodded her head, wanting his cock either in her mouth or inside of her aching pussy. Her cries were muffled by the gag. “Tell me my cock is the most delicious one you’ve seen,” he grinned wildly again as he could hear her praise through the gag. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t understand a word you said,” he pulled the gag down.

“Yes it is the most delicious cock I’ve ever seen,” she panted.

“Atta girl,” he shoved his raging arousal inside of her mouth as he pulled on her hair.

Natasha gagged but managed to relax her throat as he shoved all of him down her throat. She moaned at the taste of his manliness that rubbed against her mouth. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes as he began to fuck her face with ferocity, Steve made it perfectly clear that he would mark every part of her body. The tip of his cock was pushing against the back of her throat, she breathed through her nose as a way to help prevent her from gagging.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come in that pretty mouth of yours,” he held her so her nose was pressed against his pubes as he shot down stream of come down her throat. Natasha tried her best to relax her throat so she wouldn’t gag but the stickiness of his come made it hard not to. “Swallow it,” he growled, “swallow all of it.” He pulled his cock out of her mouth slowly so a drop of his seeds would spill. “Such a good girl,” Steve stroke her hair, “but we’re far from over aren’t we? Yes,” his thumb stroke her cheek, “you still need to know who you truly belong to.”

He ripped her bra off and chucked it to the side of the room, snapping his fingers, the cuffs unbounded her but Steve quickly attached a leash to her collar. The super soldier turned her around so she was on all fours, the leash attached to a bar that was fairly high above his bed board, and he pulled her hands behind so he could cuff them.

“Such a nice position,” he caressed her back, “down on all fours with your ass being presented nicely for me.” Natasha cried out as his hand smacked her ass. “A perfect position to be dominated,” he leaned on her so his chin rested on her shoulder, “your body will be covered with my own and my scent will envelop you.” Steve took his hardened cock in his right hand and rubbed it against her aching pussy. “And my cock will fill you up nicely and my seeds will mark you. With my mark inside of you, you’ll belong to me and only me.”

His left hand pulled her hair up so her head was leaning back, with one swift thrust, he stretched her pussy, and the sensation was a mix between pain and pleasure. With no preparation he wanted to fuck her hard until her body knew who it belonged to. That he was the only one that was allowed to please her and no one else. His cock was stretching her so good that her body was already shaking as his body stood still. Steve grinned as he felt her walls clenching around him.

“Good girl, you’re pussy wants more of my cock, doesn’t it?”

“Yes Captain,” she purred.

Steve shivered in delight, he loved it when she called him Captain, and loved it even more when she knew her place. He moved out slowly until only the tip remained inside and slammed back inside hard. Her body jerked with his primal and rough rutting, the sound of their hips smacking filled the room. She could feel her breasts moving back and forth as he continued to pound her from behind. Steve began to cover her body with his, his scent completely enveloping her senses, the feel of his muscular chest rubbing against her back. All she could do was feel, smell, and hear him. The position they were in, the way he took her, was nothing short of pure dominance, showing her who she belonged to. That no other man was allowed to touch her anymore the way he did. Steve Rogers owned her both body and soul.

The feel of his cock rubbing against her was causing the spy to feel dizzy as the pleasure was overwhelming her. Natasha knew she wouldn’t last long as she was denied her first orgasm of the night and she tried to stave off until he allowed her to come. Steve was growling against the back of her shoulder as he continued to fuck the life out of her. His right hand held her hip tightly while his left hand still gripped her hair, but now it was moving towards the leash that tied to the bar. Natasha cried out as he tugged the leash back causing her to press her ass against his groin as her bound hands pulled against the restraints. It was a sight for him alone, that the famous Black Widow was lying helpless in front of him, bound and being fucked by none other than Captain America. He wanted to fuck her so much that she wouldn’t allow any man to touch, especially his best friend.

Just thinking about Bucky and his past relationship with Natasha caused Steve to roughen his movements. His right hand dug hard into her side that it would surely leave bruises in the morning that would last about a couple of weeks. He let go of the leash as his left hand cupped her breast and began to pinch and pull at it. Red hand marks was covering her left breast and his left hand began to smack her ass again.

“Fuck, your pussy feels so damn tight,” he groaned as his head dropped. “Your mine Natasha, don’t you know? You’ve always belonged to me even if you didn’t know it.” He stilled his movements and circled his hips. “Say it Natasha, say it! _< Tell me who you belong to Natalia>_.”

She moaned against the sheets as she tried to move against him, but his steel like grip wouldn’t allow any friction. Natasha knew the only way to get more of his cock was if she complied. _< You I belong to you Captain Rogers!>_

Steve grinned wildly as he got his answer and in Russian. He continued with his rough pounding, both hands left her hips and started kneading her breasts. She could feel the tip of his cock rubbing against the deepest part of her pussy each time he fucked her. Her body was spinning from the overload of sensation she was feeling, she sobbed against the sheets as she was trying to hold back her orgasm.

 _< Good girl,>_ he kissed her back lovingly, _< good ahead my ballerina, come for me.>_

Natasha threw her back and came hard, Steve watched as her bound hands curled into fists as she came all over him. Her body shaking in the aftermath of her orgasm. The super soldier was growling loudly as his balls were beginning to tighten. He grabbed her hip with his right hand and pushed her neck down with his left hand as he came long and hard inside of her pussy. His seeds filling her up to the brim and coating her walls white, Natasha could feel his cock twitch with each spurt of hot come that flew from the tip and deep inside of her. She moaned as he completed his mark on her, Steve Rogers completely owned her. He pulled out of her slowly so her pussy wouldn’t leak any of his come, he then proceeded to take the collar off of her and take off the handcuffs. Steve gently rolled her on her back and reached over to the drawer, Natasha watched with interest what he was pulling out. With a shit eating grin, he pulled out a pair of baby blue lacy underwear and she laughed at his symbol on the crotch area.

“And just what are you going to do with that?”

His shit eating grin came back as he rolled the underwear into a ball and stuffed it into her pussy causing Natasha moan. “Just making sure my ‘shield’ does a good job of protecting what’s mine.”

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I was always yours Steve,” her right hand stroked his cheek. “My relationship with Yasha will always be a thing in the past. But my relationship with you is something I want to continue on with in the future.”

His eyes soften wat her words, “I know, it’s just that I can’t help but get angry. You’re my girl Talia, and I don’t want to lose you.”

Natasha cupped his face. “You won’t ever lose me Steve, because I’ll always belong to you, besides doesn’t me wearing your dog tags prove anything?”

Looking down, he didn’t notice a set of familiar tags around her neck, Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “Well I’m a damn fool, aren’t I?”

“Yes, but you’re my fool,” they kissed softly and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My hardcore smut always have the tendency to turn into fluff.
> 
> I can’t help it.


End file.
